Fallen
by Annabeth Grigori
Summary: Regina 17 is sent to Sword & Cross, a reform school, since been accused of killing her boyfriend. complies with Emmet (boy Emma) a handsome boy who inexplicably attracted. And the cold attitude towards it? It is a form of protection... because it is a fallen angel, doomed to fall for the same girl every 17 years ... and watch her die, then this Rob a boy that you want.
1. Chapter 0 In the beginning

**This****story belongs to****Lauren****King****and characters****OUAT****. ****I****hope you like it****as much as I****leave comments****if they like**.

Helston, England, September 1854 around midnight, her eyes finally took shape. The look in them was feline, half determined and provisional media with the whole problem. Yes, they were right, those eyes. Rising to her, elegant forehead, inches from the dark cascade of hair thin eyebrow. Miro paper at arm to monitor progress. It was hard, working without it before him, but then could not draw in his presence. Since he had arrived from London .From he had first seen there was always had to be careful to keep it at a distance. Every day she approached him, and every day was more difficult than before. Therefore, it was morning - for India to America, he neither knew nor cared. Wherever he finished, it would be easier to be here. He leaned over the drawing again, sighing as he used his thumb to perfect spot coal from his lower lip. This paper impostor, lifeless, was the only way to have her with him. Then, straightening leather chair in the library, he felt it. That feeling in your neck. Your mere proximity gave him the most peculiar, as the kind of heat sensation when a log breaks in the ash in a fire. He knew without turning around: she was there. He covered his likeness on paper tied on her lap, but could not avoid it. His eyes fell on the sofa upholstered in ivory and the whole room, where only hours before she had appeared suddenly, later than the rest of his party in a pink silk dress, to applaud the eldest daughter of his host after a fine return on the harpsichord. He glanced across the room, the window to the terrace, where the previous day had crept up to him, and a handful of white peonies wild in his hand.

I still thought that the attraction she felt toward him was innocent, that their frequent rendezvous in the gazebo was just ... happy coincidence. It was so naive! He would never say otherwise - must endure his secret. I stood there and back, the sketches left in the leather chair was given. And there she was, pressed against the ruby velvet curtain in her white gown. His black hair had fallen from its braid. The look on his face was the same as the one he had drawn so often. There was fire, rising in her cheeks. Was he mad? ¿Embarrassed? He longed to know, but could not afford to ask. "What are you doing here?" he could hear the growl in his voice, and regretted its sharpness, knowing she would never understand.

"" I ... I could not sleep, "she stammered, moving toward the fire in his chair," I saw the light in your room and then "- she paused, looking down at her hands -" your trunk outside the door. Are you going somewhere "" I was going to tell you - "he interrupted should not lie I never meant to let you know about their plans only make things worse I had let things go too far, hoping... , that this time would be different, she approached, and his gaze fell on his sketchbook. ¿"are drawing me?" his tone scared reminded that great was the difference in understanding. Even after all the time they had spent together you these past few weeks, she had not yet begun to glimpse the truth behind their attraction This was fine -.. Or at least it was better during the past several days, since he had been struggling to get away from her. The effort took so much of him as soon as he was alone, he had in his desire locked to draw it. He had filled his book with pages of her arched neck, her collarbone marble, the black abyss of her hair. Now, He looked back at the sketch, not ashamed to be caught surprised with drawing, but worse. A cold chill spread through his body when he made his discovery - exposing your feelings - going for it. He should have been more careful. It always started like this. He murmured, his back to her "warm with a spoonful of honey Milk". Then he added sadly, "this will help you sleep." "How do you know why, this is exactly what my mother accustomed to -?"

"I know," he said, turning to face her. The astonishment of his voice surprised her, but could not explain as he had. Or tell him how many times he had administered this same drink it in the past when the shadows came, as he had held her until she fell asleep. He felt his touch as if burned his shirt, his hand resting lightly on his shoulder, making him gasp. They had not yet been touched in this life, and the first contact always left breathless. "Answer me," she whispered. "Does it you leaving?" "Yes" "Then take me with you," she blurted. At the right time, saw her breath, wishing to withdraw his plea. He could see his emotions settle in her eyes: she would be impetuous, puzzled, and then embarrassed by her own daring. She always did this, and too often made the mistake of comfort at this time. "No" he whispered, remembering ... always remembering ... "Tomorrow I'm going. If you feel affection for me, do not say another word." "If I care about you," she repeated, almost as if talking to herself. "I ... I love you" "do not do" "I have to say. I love you, I am quite sure, and if you leave ..." "If I leave, save your life." He spoke slowly, trying to get a part of it can remember. Does that was there at all, buried somewhere? "Some things are more important than love. You do not understand, but you have to trust me."


	2. Chapter 1 Part 1 perfect strangers

**I****hope you like****this story****as you know****belongs to****Lauren Kate****and characters****OUAT****leave comments**** will try ****to update****as soon as possible****enjoy.**

Regina entered the school hallway Sword &amp; Cross fluorescent lights, ten minutes later than it should be. A burly assistant with red cheeks and clipboard secured with a clamp on an iron giving orders - which meant that Regina was behind. "Remember, medicines, beds, and red," the wizard cried a group of three other students all standing with his back to Regina. "Remember the basics and nobody gets hurt." Regina was quick to slip behind the group. She was still trying to understand if you had filled the huge stack of papers correctly, if this guide with a shaved head who is standing before them was a man or a woman, if there was someone to help with this jumbo canvas, if their parents they would get rid of his beloved rage the minute they get home after leaving here. They had been threatening to sell your car all summer, and now they had a reason Regina could not argue: do not allow anyone to have a car in the new school of Regina. Your new reform, to be precise. She still got used to the term. . "? Could, uh, could you repeat this," she asked the wizard "which was medicine-?" "Well, look what the storm took," the wizard said aloud, then continues, slowly articulating "Medications. If you're one of the medicated students is how to do to keep them well, healthy, breathing, whatever. "Woman, Regina was decided to study the wizard. No man would be quite malicious to say all this in such a tone. "Got it." Regina felt his stomach flip. "Drugs". She had been off drugs for years. After the accident last summer, Dr. Sanford, your specialist Hopkinton- and the reason that her parents had sent to a boarding school in the form of New Hampshire had wanted to consider drug supply again .Although she finally I had convinced its stability, had taken an extra month of analysis by her just to stay out of the horrible antipsychotics. Why she wanted to enroll in senior at Sword &amp; Cross a full month after the school year had begun... Being a new student was pretty bad, and Regina had been really nervous about going to school in that everyone else was already solved. But despite all, was not the only new coming today.

He slipped out the other three students standing in a semicircle around him.. In his last school, Dover High School, the tour of the campus during the first day was where she met her best friend, Maleficent. On a campus where all the other students had been almost together, this would have been enough to Regina and Maleficent were the only arrivals. But it did not take long for the two girls realize they also had the same obsession with the same old movies especially when it came to Albert Finney. After his first year of discovery they could make a bag of popcorn without sounding the fire alarm, Maleficent and Regina had not come out of the other side. Until ... until I had to. On the sides of Regina today were two boys and a girl. The girl looked pretty easy to understand, dark and beautiful with red manicure matched with your plastic folder. "I'm Ruby," he drawled, leading Regina a big smile disappeared as quickly as it had emerged before Regina could provide up to its name. The decrease of the girl reminded Dover but do not expect at Sword &amp; Cross. Regina could not decide if this was comforting or not, more than I could imagine that a girl would do in this reformatory. To the right of Regina was a guy with short brown hair, brown eyes, and a smattering of freckles across her nose. But how even looked into his eyes, but his thumb, Regina gave the impression that, like her, he was probably still stunned and embarrassed to be found here. The guy on the left, on the contrary, fit the image of Regina was too perfect. He was tall and thin, with a DJ bag over his shoulder, 'black hair and green eyes, sunken. His full lips and a natural pink by which most girls would kill. In the back of her neck, a black tattoo of sunshine looking shine your light skin, rising edge of his black shirt. Unlike the other two, when this type turned to meet his gaze, he held her and not let her. His mouth was set in a straight line, but his eyes were warm and alive. He stared at her, standing still as a statue, which made Regina it feels to take their place, too. She took a deep breath. Those eyes were intense and fascinating, and, as a little peaceful. With some loud noises that cleanse the throat, the wizard interrupted trance looks. Regina blushed and pretended to be busy scratching his head. "Those who have already learned the ropes are free to then go dump hazards. "The wizard made gestures in a large cardboard box under a sign that said in large black letters 'materials prohibited'. "And when I say free, Neal" - she put her hand on the shoulder freckled boy, making him jump - "I mean bound by the gym to find your student guide. You "- she pointed to Regina -" pour your risks and stay with me "The four shuffled up the box and Regina watched, puzzled, when other students began to empty their bags.. The girl pulled a pink Swiss Army knife three inches. The type of green eyes reluctantly poured paint spray and box cutters. Even the unfortunate Neal let loose several books of matches and a small container of lighter fluid. Regina was almost stupid that she did not hide his own risk - but when she saw the other guys reach into their pockets and their cell phones in the box, she gulped. Leaning forward to reading materials prohibited signs a little closer, she saw cell phones, pagers, and all devices in two-way radio were strictly prohibited. It was bad enough that she could not have a car! Regina put his sweaty hand to the cell phone in his pocket, his only connection to the outside world. When the wizard saw the look on his face, Regina received a quick pat on the cheek. "Do not pass out girl, they do not pay me enough to resurrect. In addition, you get a phone call once a week usually. "A phone call ... once a week? But - She looked down at her phone one last time and saw that it had received two text messages. It did not seem possible that these were his last two text messages. The first was from Maleficent. Call immediately! I'll be waiting by the phone every day, and I remember assigned. 'll survive! By the way, so its worth, I think everyone has totally forgotten about ... Maleficent Typically, it had been a long time by cellphone Regina shit cut the four-line message. In a way, Regina was relieved. She did not want to read about how each of his old school had already forgotten what had happened to her, what he had done to land herself in this place. She sighed and looked at his second message. It was from his mother, who had just gotten messages hang a few weeks ago, and who certainly had not known about the thing "this call once a week" or have abandoned his daughter here. Right? Kiddo * (* girl, small), always think of you. Okay and try to eat lots of protein.

We'll talk when we can. With love, M &amp; D * (Mom &amp; Dad)


	3. Chapter 1 Part 2 Perfect Strangers

**The story belongs to Lauren King and characters OUAT hope and enjoy reading**

With a sigh, Regina realized that their parents should know. How to explain their drawn faces when he had said goodbye at the school gate this morning ?. At breakfast, she had tried to joke about losing that terrible New England accent he had taken in Dover, but his parents had not even cracked a smile. I had thought that they were still angry with her. They never did a thing to "raise their voices" when Regina act really bad, just gave him the old silent treatment. Now he understood the strange behavior of this morning: His parents were already mourning the loss of contact with his only daughter. "We're still waiting for a person," the wizard crowed. "I wonder who it will be." The attention of Regina broke into the box danger, which was now full of things smuggling, he did not know. He could feel the green eyes of a dark guy staring at her. He looked and noticed that everyone was watching. Your turn. She closed her eyes and slowly opened his fingers, pouring the phone from his hands. The sound of being utterly alone. Neal and Ruby went to the door without even looking in the direction of Regina, but the third boy turned to the wizard. "I can guide her," he said, pointing to Regina said. "It is part of our deal," said the wizard automatically, as if he had been waiting for this dialogue.

"You're a new student again, that means that new students have restrictions. Back to square one. Do not like this ?, you should have thought twice before breaking parole. "The boy stood motionless, expressionless, as the assistant Regina reinforced in the word" Probation "at the end of a yellowish hall . "Driving," he said, as if nothing had happened. "Beds." He indicated the window was opposite the West a distant building block. Regina could see Ruby and Neal feet shuffling slowly toward them, the third guy who walked slowly, as if I catch them was the last thing on your list of things to do. The dorms were formidable and large, solid gray as building blocks, the doors of double thickness showed nothing of life inside. A large stone plaque was planted standing in the middle of dead grass, and Regina recalled Website PAULINE DORMITORY recorded words. It looked even uglier in the misty morning sun than it had looked in the plane, the black and white photography. Even from this distance, Regina could see the black mold covering the dorm. All the windows were blocked by rows of thick steel bars. She looked. That was: a barbed wire exceeding the fence surrounding the building? The wizard looked down at some papers, changing file through Regina. "Room sixty three. Throw your bag in my office with the rest of them yet. You can unpack this afternoon. "Regina dragged his red bag to the other three nondescript black trunks. Then she reflexively reached for her cell phone, usually introduced where necessary to remember things. But when her hand that reached into his empty pocket, sighed and room number memorize change. Still did not understand why she could not stay with their parents; home in Thunderbolt was less than half Sword &amp; Cross. It felt so good to be back at home in Savannah, where, as his mother always said, until the wind blew lazily. Softer in Georgia, a more appropriate pace Regina has had in New England. But Sword &amp; Cross was like Savannah. It almost does not feel anywhere at all, except the lifeless, colorless, where the court had instructed her to be housed. She had heard her father on the phone with the director, the other day, nodding in his dazed professor of biology and saying, "Yes, yes, it might be better for her to be supervised at all times. No, no, we do not want to interfere with the system. "Clearly his father had not seen the conditions of supervision of his only daughter. This place looked like a maximum security prison. "And what does that red means?" Luce asked the assistant, ready to be released from the trip. "The Red," the aide said, pointing to a small Wired device hanging from the ceiling: a lens with a flashing red signal. Regina had not seen before, but as soon as the first assistant said, she realized they were everywhere. ¿"Cameras?" "Well," said the wizard, his voice dripping condescension. "We make it clear that in order to remember. All the time, everywhere, are observing. So do not bother, ie better cooperate. "Whenever someone was going to Regina did as she was a psychopath all, even came to believe that was true. Throughout the summer, the memories haunted her in her dreams and the rare moments when her parents had left her alone. Something had happened in that cabin, and everyone (including it) is dying to know exactly why. The police, the judge, social worker, had tried to find out the True, but was so lost as were the others. She and Daniel had been joking all night, chasing each other in the row of cottages on the lake, away from the rest of the game. He tried to explain that he had been one of the best night of her life, until it became the worst. He had spent so much time repeating that night in his head at Daniel laugh, feeling his hands around her waist, and trying to reconcile their instinct den she really was innocent.

But now, every rule and regulation at Sword &amp; Cross seemed to go against that idea, seemed to suggest that it was indeed dangerous and should be controlled. Regina felt a firm hand on his shoulder. "Look, said assistant." If it makes you feel better, are far from the worst here. "It was the first human gesture that the wizard had to Regina, and she thought it was to make her feel better. But. She had been sent here because he was suspicious of the boy's death which had been crazy about, what was still "far in the worst case here?" Regina wondered who more accurately they tried at Sword &amp; Cross. " Well, the orientation is over, "said the wizard." You are in your own place now. Here is a map if you need to find something else. "She gave Regina a photocopy of a crude hand-drawn map, then glanced at his watch. "You have one hour before your first class" then waved to Regina. "This careful. And do not forget," he said, pointing to the cameras for the last time. "The infrared light is watching you" Before that Regina could answer, a skinny brunette girl with blue eyes appeared in front of her, moving her long fingers in the face of Regina. "Ooooh," mocked the girl with a voice like ghosts, Regina dancing around in a circle. "Infrared light you observaaa" "Go away, Belle, before rebuke thee," said the wizard, but showed a brief genuine smile, there was some secondary affection for the crazy girl. It was also clear that Belle was not for the love. She mimicked certain movements in the wizard, then I look at Regina, to offend. "And just for this," he said assistant, pointing an angry note in his book, "you've earned the task of exposing 'Little Miss Sunshine today'." He pointed to Regina, seemed anything but Sunshine, in his black jeans , black boots, and black top. As part of "The Dress Code section" website Sword &amp; Cross argued that while students have good behavior, were free to dress as they wished, with only two small stipulations: the style should be modest and color must be black. A bit of freedom.  
The too big polo turtleneck Regina's mother had forced her to wear this morning was not conducive at all her curves, even her best feature was gone: his thick black hair, which used to hang up her waist, had been almost completely cut off. The fire in the cabin had left his scalp burned surface and irregular line of hair (is patchy patchy), so after the long, quiet ride home from Dover, her mother had planted in the bathtub, borrowed the electric shaver his father and speechless had shaved his head. Throughout the summer, his hair had grown just a little, enough so that their enviable waves before now hang on just shameful turns over his ears. Belle analyze it, hitting a finger against his pale lips. "Perfect," he said, moving to entangle his arm through Regina. "I was just thinking that might require a new slave." The door opened into the lobby and into the tall guy with green eyes. He shook his head and told Regina, "This place is not afraid to search by removing clothes (strip search). So if you're keeping some other dangerous thing "- he raised an eyebrow and shot a lot of things not recognizable in the box-" save yourself the trouble "After Regina Belle laughed under his breath. The boy's head was raised and when their eyes met Regina he opened his mouth, then closed, as if unsure of how to proceed. "Belle," he said quietly, "Rob," she replied, "Do you know him?" Luce whispered, wondering if they had the same kinds of groups in reformatories as he had in high schools as Dover. "Do not remind me," said Belle, Regina dragging out the door toward the gray and wet morning. The back of the main building gave way to a cracked along a neglected area. The grass was so large that looked more like a vacant lot that a common area of a school, but faded marker and a small amount of wooden benches argued otherwise. Beyond the common spaces were four buildings severe aspect: the bedroom made of concrete blocks on the far left, a huge and ugly church on the far right and two other huge structures among which Regina imagined were the classrooms. This was. His whole world had been reduced to the pitiful sight before their eyes. Belle immediately went off the road and drove into the countryside Regina, seating on a wet wooden bleachers. The corresponding facility in Dover Ivy League Jock would have screamed in training, so that Regina had always avoided circulate there. But this field empty, with its rusty and deformed objectives (goals?), Told a very different story. Three vultures overhead and beating a sad breeze through the bare branches of the oaks. Regina shuddered and sank his chin on the pole turtleneck. "Sooo," Belle said. "Now you know Randy". "I thought his name was Rob". "We're not talking about him," Belle said quickly, "I mean she-man in there" Belle pointed his head office where they had left the wizard in front of the TV. "What do you think-boy or girl?"

"Uh, girl?" Regina said tentatively. "Is this a test?" Belle smiled. "The first of many. And spent. At least I think that you spent.


	4. Chapter 1 Part 3 Final Perfect Stranger

**This story****is****not mine****Lauren Kate****and****characters****we****read****OUAT****guys later**

The gender of most practitioners here is a debate at school level. Do not worry, you'll get used "Regina Belle thought he was teasing-in which case, great. But this was a huge change from Dover. In his old school, green tie, slicked future senators had virtually festered through the aisles in the gentle silence in which money seems especially. More often than otherwise, Dover guys gave Regina a "do not dirty white walls with your fingerprints" sidelong glance. She tried to imagine there Belle: lazing in the stands, making a strong, raw peppers joke in his voice. Regina tried to imagine what he would think of Belle Maleficent. There had been no one like her in Dover. "Okay, let it go," Belle command. Landing in the top tier and gesturing to Regina to join him, she said, "What did you do to get here?" Belle tone was playful, but suddenly Regina had to sit down. It was ridiculous but she had almost hoped to spend the first day of class without climbing past and stealing his thin mask of calm. Of course people here would want to know. She could feel the blood thrumming in his temples. Happened when she tried to think back-really think back her that night. She had never stopped feeling guilty about what happened to Daniel, but also tried very hard not to get it deep in the shadows, which by now were the only things she could remember the accident. Those dark and indefinable things that she could not tell anyone. You scratch that-she had begun to tell Daniel about the peculiar presence that she had felt that night, on the way twisting over their heads, threatening to ruin your perfect night. Of course, by then it was too late. Daniel was gone, his body burned beyond to be recognized and Regina was ... it was ... guilty? Nobody knew about the dark ways she sometimes saw in the dark. They always went to her. They had come and gone for so long that Regina could not even remember the first time I had seen. But he could remember the first time I realized that the shadows were not all-but nobody except her. When he was seven, his family had been vacationing in Hilton Head and her parents had taken a boat trip. It was right around sunset when the shadows began to ripple on the water, and she turned to her father and said, "What do you do when they come, papa? Why you're not afraid of monsters? No monsters, assured his parents, but the insistence of Regina in the presence of something shaky, dark awarded him several visits to family ophthalmologist, and then lenses, and then visits the otolaryngologist after she made the mistake of describing the hoarse whisper that shadows sometimes made-and then therapy, then more therapy, and finally the prescription of anti-psychotic drugs. But nothing ever made them disappear. By the time she was fourteen, Regina refused to take their medicine. That's when they found Dr. Sandford, and the Dover School nearby. They flew to New Hampshire, and his father drove l rental car for a long, curved road to a mansion called Shady Hollows on top of a hill. They planted to Regina in front of a man in a lab coat and asked her she still had her visions. The palms of his parents were sweating when they clenched their hands, frowning relent in fear that there was something terribly wrong with her daughter. Nobody came out and said if she had not told the Dr Sandford what everyone wanted her to say, she should be seeing a lot more things in Shady Hollow. When she lied and acted normally, was allowed to enter Dover, just had to visit Dr. Sandford twice a month. He was allowed to Regina stop taking those horrible pills as soon as she started to pretend that no longer saw shadows. But she still had no control over when they would appear. All she knew was that mental catalog of places in which they had appeared in the past-dense forests, water became turbid-the places she avoided at all costs. All she knew was that when the shadows came, they were usually accompanied by a cold shiver under his skin a sickly feeling like no other. Regina sat astride one of the stands and hold on her temples between his thumbs and middle fingers. If she was going to go through this today, she had to push her past from the depths of your mind, so there was no way she could aerate all the gruesome details to some strange and unknown maniac. Instead of answering, she looked at Belle, who was reclining in the stands, wearing a pair of huge black sunglasses that covered the better part of his face. It was hard to say, but she must have been staring at Luce, too, because after a second, she rose from the stands and smiled. "Cut my hair like yours," he said. "What?" Gasped Regina "Your hair is beautiful." It was true: Belle was thick and long locks that Regina desperately missed. His loose brown curls shone in the sunlight, revealing a red tint. Regina put her hair behind her ears, even though it still was not long enough to do anything but leave them open in front of them. "Very beautiful Beautiful" Belle said. "Yours is sexy, radical. And I love you "" Oh, Um, well, "Regina said. Was that a compliment? She did not know if she should be flattered or nervous about how Belle assumed she could have anything he wanted, even if I wanted to belong to someone else. "Where will we get -" "Ta-da" Belle reached his backpack and pulled out the pink Swiss Army knife that Ruby had thrown in the box hazards. "What?" He said, watching the reaction of Regina. "I always bring my sticky fingers in the day to" eliminate "the new students. The thought brings me to the dog days at Sword &amp; Cross boarding ... the ... .campo summer ". "You spent all summer ... here?" Regina grimaced. "Ha! Speaking as a true freshman. You probably expect a spring recess. " She shot him a Swiss Army knife to Regina. "We have no way out of this hell. Never. Now cut ". "What about networks?" Regina asked, looking around with a knife in his hands. There should be cameras around here somewhere. Belle shook her head. "I refuse to associate with pensions. Can you handle it or not? "Regina nodded.  
"And do not tell me you've never cut hair before" Belle took the knife back from Regina, taking the scissors and extending back. "No more words until you tell me how great I look." In the "living room" of the bathtub of her parents, Regina's mother had tied the remains of her long hair in a messy ponytail before cutting it. Regina was sure there must be a more strategic way to cut hair, but as an avoider of a lifetime of haircut, cut tail horse was all she knew. She met Belle's hair in his hands, I knotted a rubber band around your wrist, I take small scissors firmly and began to cut. The ponytail fell at his feet and Belle gasp and stirred around. She took it and held it toward the sun. Regina's heart contracted at the sight. She still agonized over his own lost hair, and all other losses that symbolizes. But Belle only left a small smile on her lips. She ran her fingers through the ponytail once and then leave it in his backpack. "Unbelievable," said "continuous" "Belle" Regina whispered before she could stop herself "Your neck. This all- "" scarred? "Ended Belle" You can say "La Belle neck skin from the lower part of his left ear to the clavicle was irregular and marbled and shiny. Regina's mind went to Daniel -to those horrible pictures. Even their parents could not look after them. She was having a hard time seeing Belle now. Belle Regina took her hand and pressed it to the skin. It was hot and cold at the same time. It was smooth and rough. "I'm not afraid of that," Belle said "what are you?" "No," Regina said, though I wish Belle draw his hand so she could take yours too. His stomach churned at the thought if this was the way Trevor skin feel. "Are you afraid of who you really are, do Regina?". "No" he said quickly. It must be obvious that she was lying. She closed her eyes. All she wanted from Sword &amp; Cross was a new beginning, a place where people do not look the way that Belle was watching now. At the school gates this morning, when his father had whispered the motto of the Mills family in her ear "The Mills never crash" -which had been possible, but now Regina was so denigrated and exposed. She pulled his hand. "So, how did you move?" He asked, looking down. "Remember how you did not press when you remain silent so that you told me you did to get here?" Belle asked, raising his eyebrows. Belle gestured toward the scissors. "Reticule in the back, OK? Make me look really beautiful. Let me see you. "Even with the same cut, Belle still look like a malnourished version of Regina. While Regina tried to end the first haircut he had given, Belle delved into the intricacies of the leg at Sword &amp; Cross.  
"The central block there is Augustine. It is where we have our so-called social events Wednesday night. And all of our classes, "she, pointing to the building of tooth yellowing, two buildings to the right of the bedroom said. It was as if it had been designed by the same sadist who did Pauline. Square was sadly sadly like a fortress, fortified by the same barbed wire and barred windows. A gray and supernatural fog covered the walls like moss, making it impossible to see if anyone was there. "Fair warning" Belle continued. "You're going to hate classes here. No human would you be if you did "" Why? What's so bad about them? "Asked Regina. Ariane maybe just did not like the school in general. With its black nail polish, her black eyeliner and black backpack just looked big enough to store your new Swiss Army knife at the right end of the commons. "This way, you will find our state of the art gym," she said taking the nasal tone of voice of a tour guide. "Yes, yes, for the trained eye or looks like a church. I used to be. We are in a true architectural lead me to hell here at Sword &amp; Cross. A few years ago, a compact and crazy calisthenics (weightlifter) showed complaining about young people ruining medicated society. Donated a lot of money so fucking turned it into a gym. Now the powerful who are think we can work our frustrations in a more natural and productive way "Regina groaned. She had always hated gym class. "Girl after my heart," Belle pitied, "The Diante coach is bad-will-do" While Regina trotting to keep up, she realized the rest of the field. The courtyard of Dover had been well maintained, all manicured and dotted uniformly pruned and cared for. Sword &amp; Cross looked like it had been shot and left in the middle of moisture. Weeping willows hung to the ground, Kudzu growing along the walls in savannas and every third step was crushed. And it was not just the way the place looked. Each wet respite Regina took remained trapped in your lungs. Just breathe in Sword &amp; Cross made her feel as if she were sinking in quicksand. "Apparently the architects were in the huge showdown over as retrofitting old buildings of the military academy. The result is that we end up in a prison mean, mean area medieval torture, and no gardener, "gave Belle, shaking some mud on his combat boots," Intolerable. Oh, and there's the cemetery. "Regina followed the direction Belle marked with his finger on the far left of the courtyard, just past the bedroom. An even thicker fog was on the piece of land without walls. It was bordered on three sides by a lush forest of oaks. She could not see inside the cemetery, which seemed to sink into the ground, but he could smell the putrefaction and hear the chirping of cicadas buzzing in the trees. For a second, she thought she saw the dark turn of the shadows but blink were gone. "Is that a cemetery?" "Yep. It used to be a military academy, in the days of the civil war. So here was where they buried their dead. Is chilling them all out. And OH god, "said Belle, imitating a fake Southern accent," stinks to high heaven "Then she winked at Regina. "We go there often." Regina Belle looked to see if he was playing. Belle just shrugged. "Well, it was only once. And it was only after a huge farmapalooza "Now, that was a word that Regina knew "Aha!" Belle laughed. "I just saw a light lit up there. So someone is home. Well my dear Regina, you can have gone to parties around the school, but have never seen a dump like the boys reformatory do "" What's the difference? "Regina asked, trying to avoid the fact that she I had never been to a big party in Dover. "You'll see" Belle paused and turned to Regina. "You will come tonight and come out, okay?" She looks surprised holding her hand. "You promise? "But I thought you said you had to be away from the heavy classes," joked Regina. "Rule Number Two-don't listen to me!" Belle laughed, shaking his head. "I'm certifiably crazy!" She started jogging again and Regina went after her. "Wait, what was the number one rule?" "Keep your step!" When they were about classroom building, Belle stopped abruptly. "Great effect" she said. "Great" repeated Regina. All other students seemed to be grouped around trees strangled by ivy (kudzu) outside Augustine. Nobody seemed quite happy to be outside, but no neither looked ready to go. There was something like a dress code in Dover, so Regina was not accustomed to uniformity giving her one. Again, while every guy here used the same black jeans, the same pole turtleneck and the same black vest tied around the shoulders or around the waist, there were substantial differences in the way the bore. A group of tattooed girls standing with folded arms in a circle bracelets used to elbow. The black scarves in their hair reminded Regina had seen a film about a gang of girls on motorcycles. She had rented because he thought: What could be cooler than a band of motorcycles only girls? Now Regina's eyes were crossed with one of the girls across the patio. The leer of catlike eyes outlined in black made Regina quickly change the direction of his gaze. A girl and a boy who were holding hands had sewn sequins in the shape of skulls and crossbones on the back of his black vests bones. Every few seconds, one of them attracted other to give u kiss on the forehead, and the lobe of the ear, eye. When they twined their arms around each other, Regina could see that each wore a band of crawling on the wrist. They looked rough, but it was obvious how in love they were. Every time I saw shining rings on their tongues, Regina felt a pang of loneliness in his chest behind lovers, a group of blond boys stood leaning against the wall. Each of them wore his jacket, despite the heat. All had white shirts Oxford under the starched collars raised. His black pants hit the edge of her dress perfectly shined shoes. All you students courtyard, they seemed to Regina closer to Dover's. But a closer look in detail the apparatus quickly boys she used to know. Guys like Daniel. Only unemployed and a group, these guys radiated a specific kind of rudeness. It was right there in the look in his eyes. It was hard to explain, but suddenly it hit Regina just like her, everyone in this school had its past. Everyone here probably would not want to share secrets. But she could not tell if this really made her feel more or less isolated. Belle realized Regina's eyes ran over the rest of the guys. "We all do what we can for the day," she said with a shrug. "But if you have not seen the vultures flying around, this place reeks of death." She sat on a low bench or weeping willow and hit the site next to it to Regina. Regina clean lots of wet fallen leaves but just before sitting down, she noticed another dress code violation. A very sexy dress code violation. He wore a bright red scarf around his neck. It was far from cold outside, but he was wearing a black motorcycle jacket over his black leather jacket, too. Maybe it was because he was the only spot of color in the yard, but he was all that Regina could look. In fact, all around seemed to pale in comparison, for a long time, Regina forgot where I was. She fio in her golden hair and matching tan him. Her high cheekbones, dark sunglasses covering her eyes, her lips gently. In all the movies that Regina had seen in all the books I read, the focus of love was quite attractive-except for that little detail. The damaged tooth, lovely swirl, beautiful mark on his left cheek. She knew...

River Belle, "Oh, she does not give up" then cleared his throat. "Nobody really knows," she said. "The fits well with its aura of mystery. It may be just your typical idiot reformatory "" I'm no stranger to the idiots, "Regina said, but as soon as the words came out, I wish to withdraw. After what happened to Daniel-whatever that happened-she was the last person who should be making judgments of character. But more than that, in the rare times she even to the smallest reference to it last night, the wobbly canoe in the shadows back to it, almost like I was right back in the lake. She looked back to Emmet. He took off his glasses sliding into his jacket, then turned to face her. His eyes caught hers, and Regina watched as his eyes widen and then quickly narrowed in what appeared to be a gesture of surprise. But there-was more than that. When Emmet's eyes held hers, his breath's caught in his throat. She recognized him from somewhere. But she would have remembered meeting someone like him. She would have remembered feeling so utterly shaken as she felt right now. She realized she still had her eyes hooked on it when Emmet smiled. A gush of warmth ran through it and had to grab the bench in search of support. She felt his lips up in a smile back at him, but then he raised his hand in the air. And I teach middle finger (meaning fuck you!) Regina gasped and under his eyes.

Regina gasped and under his eyes. "What?" Asked Belle, blind to what had just happened. "No matter," she said. "We have time, feel the bell." The bell rang as if on cue, and the entire student body began the slow shuffling toward the building. Belle was pulling the hand of Regina and spitting instructions on how to find it later and when. But Regina was still shocked at being insulted by a stranger. His momentary delusion about Emmet had faded and now all she wanted to know was: What was the problem with this? Just before she slinks in his class, he dared to look back. His face was expressionless, but there was no mistake-he was looking to leave.

**Hope you have****liked to****clarify****things****:  
****1)****The character of****the series is called****Emma****Swan****and****women****but****will be called****Emmet****Grigori****here****because it is ****man.****  
****2)****Elsa ****will also be ****man ****that ****will ****Emmet ****friend****  
****3)****and there****will be****a fiction****as those who****are accustomed****that****this****is a****saga****and****plan to write****. ****Thank You.**


	5. Chapter 2 The first sighting of Emmet

**I do not own****OUAT****nor history****as it is****of****Lauren Kate****leave reviews****Enjoy it****and say****it****seemed****to them****.**

It started with a tremor. Emmet woke up cold this morning: I chattering teeth and goose bumps along her arms. He was shivering under blankets even though I knew this day was going to be wet and would almost as soon as ninety degrees out. That was the first sign. When he got up from his bed in the bedroom of Sword &amp; Cross and looked at his reflection in the mirror, her violet eyes were glassy. The second signal. Something was about to happen. Maybe I should have seen it coming. Of course it had to do with her penetrating cold and violet shining in her eyes but that was only temporary. Some days, I just felt cold. He came to believe that those were days when she needed a bit more than normal. When she felt a deep void in the chest but could not explain why. In this life of her, no matter where you live, no matter what he was doing, no matter who was important to her was more that have not yet got to know. She was seventeen and forty four days. His most successful, longest life. And he was going to keep it that way. It would take all forces, each day, but this time, he would let live. He dressed in his black uniform that all students were required to use. Before leaving your room, put on his black leather jacket and red scarf to have extra heat in class. He got his dark sunglasses to hide the color of your eyes. Most of the time, unless I had to make a demonstration in front of a mortal, skipped meals. But he liked to feel a warm drink sliding down her throat, warming her stomach, especially on a day like this when so cold towards. He went to the cafeteria and went online to buy a coffee. Almost all other students moved in pairs or groups on campus. A fatal even fatal problematic and rebels did not like being alone. Emmet was noticing lately that more and more. Found comfort connecting with other mortals. Found friendship, even love, not just one person, if not all people who passed through their lives? He could not understand it. I used to have another half. Was used to be part of a couple. Not often, but it was always the same. But that was long ago and it cost them too much either. I thought that would never have anyone to the expected and feared that there could be someone else for her. He had not made a single new friend since the day I arrived at Sword &amp; Cross. I did not need, never would. They would pale if they knew how many friends used to have. Eddy was enrolled in school, albeit vaguely and Belle and Tink too. But of course, they did not count as friends. Belle was like his sister and between them never had much interaction. Eddy was someone who would say a few words occasionally. The Tink avoided. He knew she had to follow him everywhere, but their presence bothered him. It does not really matter. He was busy trying to spend the day. Supporting from morning to night without breaking his promise to walk away from it your chocolate with cinnamon was very hot, warming his hands as he slid through a line of students, leaving the cafeteria. Students stood before the first bell rang. A group of girls turned to him and could hear them whispering. Always whispering things, piled, and watching him. They always remained in the background for Daniel. A girl was walking towards him. Katherine or Kathryn, was not sure. Had a curly hair. When they met, almost bumping, she looked him up and down. But not in the same way they saw the other girls. She was watching her outfit. It took a moment to understand that she was wrapped in many layers of clothing like him. His arms akimbo. Proved sufficiently hot? 'He was surprised at the same saying. No sarcastically. With so many germs around, the girl said quickly, too surprised. I do not want to catch a disease. No he agreed. They had not spoken before. There was something about Kathrine or Katheryn stop in front of Daniel that morning. It was different from other students, but Daniel could not explain in what sense. Maybe it was just that she looked nice. He started to say something more but she was already shuffling away from him. The other students were gathered in family patrons on the muddy grass. Had five minutes to touch the bell and nothing to do but take that coffee and maybe go talk to Eddy, who was leaning against the concrete walls of the building. And then when the bell rang, there would be nothing to do but go to class and pretend to learn the many lessons he already knew. I knew all that for hundreds of school years and hundreds of lives through history, in any event is narrated in the books. When the class was over, the school was over, and his inexplicable suspicion about Mr. Gold was over, there would be nothing to do but wander the earth alone, until the end of time, looking for a way to pass the minutes, hours, and millennia. Emmet suddenly felt very lonely, wanted to throw his head back and scream. Because "What good is eternity without love? Eddy motioned across the lawn. Emmet was composed, breathing deeply and relax shoulders shaking their wings were burning his back before starting to walk. Brother. Blondie is here, "Eddy said quietly. The Queen herself Breaker culls' They were not watching, were standing side by side against the wall, watching the other students without them actually. Does it bring a message? Wonder Emmet, because that would make sense. Emmet thought she had fallen after the war, because it was one of the first angels returned to heaven. Too fast, she again won his place in heaven and was a messenger for a while. Sometimes saw: he delivered messages and then left. Occasionally, he missed his old job. All the angels were made to its original purpose as messengers. But it was never like all I was meant to do. It was that feeling that he was probably destined to something which was the root of all problems of Emmet. I know nothing about a message. Eddy said. There was a doubt in his voice that Daniel did not trust. But she is well dressed and dolled up and ready to bust skull God knows who. Was presented this morning. Said Mr. Gold dragged here. When Emmet Gold found and brought to this school, thought he was saving. He spoke of caring for him ever since the war, and wounded him see how the war had made him fall.  
You can be a conscientious objector, Emmet, she said,  
but you cannot go around doing the vandal and stealing shopping carts.  
Emmet did not bother to correct it, to tell him all I was trying to do was pass the time. Slums in Los Angeles or a reform in Georgia, did not care. Or where she would never appear, so you did not have to worry about if he broke his vow of being completely out of his life .Meanwhile, was almost interesting Gold help with some of his research. The leading a commission Rangers Angeles sect the old who had been arrested for loving mortal women. It was something that Emmet knew a thing or two. He read his book. Sometimes he wondered a few things. Time passed. It was not uncommon for Blondie appeared at Sword &amp; Cross. Actually I expected. But it was strange that Gold would have dragged here. There was something very understandable Emmet and he trembled and that's not all, "Eddy said. There is something else. Or someone else, I guess I should say.' But Emmet already knew. The golden glow was becoming visible beyond the walls of the reformatory, through the trees like the morning mist. She looked beautiful, but it was not. Nothing could have been a darker signal. Rob was here. The eyes Emmet had not found the demon yet, but your saved wings were so hot that they could have burned their clothes. His enemy was close enough to notice the fight Emmet could grow inside. Bitter and metallic, rising in his throat. The thing about Rob is that he was different from the rest of them, and did nothing without an explicit purpose. Emmet roamed the earth in a solitary agony; and some others saw their expulsion from heaven as an endless vacation. No Rob. Rob was eternally strategic, always plotting, always preparing for the next battle of the War. So if he appeared at Sword &amp; Cross, something was happening. I could really be one thing. Emmet's mouth was dry. He turned to Eddy. How long have you known? 'Emmet raised his eyebrows. For a moment, he looked scared. But then it faded into a grin. Does it matter? 'They say that when a death is about to die, your whole life flashes before your eyes. Emmet had no experience with that; never would. But at that moment, it was as if I was watching her life not all their lives, and all deaths in one awful flash. His original death, Principle, which left him sick for a decade. The multitude of deaths using the centuries and continents, where stupidly careless, surrendered to his destiny as a guy who has never seen her broken heart, loving her senseless and letting go every time. The latest deaths, when he was getting tired of the pain, when his death was in his mind for his entire life, when their love was always tainted by her grief she did not understand. And finally, the most recent of all, the pillar of fire on the frozen lake seventeen years ago. The death that had caused Emmet renounce it. When he said to himself: Not anymore. Now Rob was here and there was only one possible explanation. But what could she have done to end up in a place like Sword &amp; Cross? He had been stupid to think that would not be possible. In every life, there were pairs of wings pushing them to each other. He had done everything to get away from her this time. And yet, it was not enough. It was horrible, so completely demoralized, it was almost "fun. Emmet felt a shudder. A laugh. She was surprised, that first small, high-pitched giggle. But then it became a deep and painful laughter that swept through its members, taking his entire body. He was furious with everything but because shaky laugh, and still shivering. ¿Emmet? 'Eddy looked worried. That only made him laugh harder. Because everything was so useless and he had been so naive. I could not stop. He doubled over, gasping. Eddy also began to laugh nervously, as if he was waiting to see what Emmet going to do next. Look, Emmett, "Eddy said. Emmet tried to calm down. Glasses and keep it in your pocket was removed. But when he moved his eyes to look at Eddy, they fell on someone else, Regina. There she was. Yes, he had known this would happen. She had known that the presence of this embestiría him like a freight train. She had known they would be pawns in the game of Heaven for another round, with all other gathered around as spectators. He had known she would be there to love him, and he with her. And yet, none of that prepared Emmet for the world in which he saw for the first time. It was beautiful. His hair was short. Her skin was white and soft. Your clothes will be simple, black. His face was charming, intoxicating and sweet, perfect "And deeply, deeply distressed. He had never seen her look so. As if she had been through a war. But "it was not possible for her to remember what" Could? No, his expression was carrying the weight of something different. A new tragedy. What had happened without him? If I could run to her, I would. Take her in his arms and rotate, console every sorrow, every pain I had ever felt. Bring it closer every second until they were so intertwined that could never let go. Pressing his lips to hers, sweetest kiss, and his great addiction. She smiled at him, a shy and wonderful smile he was dying to return. But the smile became the greeting he already felt growing on his arm, leading to a step in your address and send in a fall to the place where he had sworn that he would not go. His arm swayed in the air "She was the love of his life. She was everything. And he had been cursed to destroy it. There was nothing in the world to do but save his life and teach the heart finger.


	6. Chapter 3 Apt to be accepted

**This****story belongs to****Lauren****King****and characters****OUAT****. ****I****hope you like it****as much as I****leave comments****if they like**.

Regina had a piece of paper with the printed schedule, a half-empty notebook that had begun to fill in Dover in-class advanced European History last year, two number two pencils, eraser his favorite, and the sudden bad feeling that Belle might have been right about classes at Sword &amp; Cross. The teacher had yet to materialize, crisp desks were arranged in rows disorganized, and the material was locked closet with rows of dusty boxes in front of him. What was worse, none of the boys seemed to notice the disorder. In fact, none of the other guys seem to notice that they were in a class entirely. All they stood clustered near the window; giving the last smoked a cigarette here, repositioning the extra-long safety pins in their poleras there. Only Neal sat at a desk, somewhat intricate carving on its surface with a pencil. But the other new students seemed to have already found their place in the crowd. Rob had a group similar to Dover in a tight group around him guys. They should have been friends when had enrolled at Sword &amp; Cross the first time. Ruby was shaking hands with the girl's pierced tongue that had been stroking the boy's tongue piercing out there. Regina felt stupidly jealous that she was not bold enough to do anything but sit near Neal harmless. Belle hovered over the other, whispering things that Regina could not decipher, as some sort of gothic princess. When it happened to Rob, he messed his hair freshly cut. "Linda mop (mop), Belle. "He laughed mockingly, pulling a lock on his neck. "My compliments to your stylist" Belle slapped. "Hands off, Rob. Ie. In your dreams "She pointed his head at Regina. "And you can give your compliments to my new pet, right there," Rob's emerald eyes gleamed at Regina, which stiffened. "I think I should," he said, and began walking toward her. He smiled at Regina, who was sitting with her arms crossed under the chair and her hands folded neatly on your desk full of graffiti ankles "We have to support new guys," he said. "You know what I mean?" "But I thought you had been here before" "Do not believe everything he says Belle" He glanced at Belle, which stood at the window, looking suspiciously.  
"Oh, no, she did not say anything about you," Regina said quickly, trying to remember if that was true or not true. It was clear that Rob and Belle are not liked them and although he thanked Regina Belle's having accompanied this morning, she was not ready to take sides anywhere yet. "I remember when I was a new guy here ... the first time." He laughed at himself. "My band recently had separated, was lost. I knew no one. You might have needed someone without. "- He looked at Belle" an agenda to show how it worked "" What? And you do not have an agenda? "Regina said, surprised to hear a bell flirting in his voice. A relaxed smile spread across the face of Rob. He raised an eyebrow at her. "And to think I did not want to come back here." Regina blushed. She usually not associated with rockers guys, but again, none of them had ever pushed her desk with her even closer, sitting beside her, and stared with more green eyes. Rob reached his pocket and pulled out a green guitar plectrum number 44 printed. "This is the number of my room. Come anytime "The pawl was not far from the eye color of Rob and Regina wondered how and when he had it printed, but before she could answer-and who knows what would have answered-Belle heavily crushed his hand Rob's shoulder. "Sorry, did not clearly state? I already have rights over it. "Rob let air pass heavily through his nose in distaste. He looked directly at Regina while saying, "You see, I thought there was still something called free will. Maybe your pet has a path for itself in mind, "Regina opened her mouth to retort that alleged she had a way, it was only her first day and she was even understanding how everything worked. But by the time she was able to have clear words in his head, warning bell rang, and the small group around the desktop Regina dissolved. The other boys filled the desks around her, and soon ceased to be so notorious that Regina was sitting formally and properly on your desktop, keeping an eye on the door. Keeping a lookout to Emmet. From the corner of her eye, she could feel Rob glancing at her. She was flattered-and nervous, then frustrated with herself. ¿Emmet? ¿Rob? She had been in this school for, what, 45 minutes? -and His mind and was juggling two different guys. The only reason she was in this school was because the last time she had been interested in a guy, terrible things had gone horribly wrong. She should not be permitted to be impressed (twice!) On your first day of school.  
She glanced Rob, who winked, then dark hair removal eyes. Leaving aside the good looks-if, of course- he really looked like a person worthy of knowing. Like her, he was still adjusting to the scheme, but clearly had been around Sword &amp; Cross a couple of times before. And he was nice to her. She thought of the pawl green guitar with your room number, wishing not give freely. They could be ... friends. Perhaps that was all she needed. Maybe then she could stop feeling so obviously out of place at Sword &amp; Cross. Maybe then she would be able to forgive the fact that the only window of the classroom were the size of a business envelope covered with lime, and facing a huge mausoleum in the cemetery. Maybe then she would be able to forget the smell of peroxide tickling his nose, from the bleached blonde punk girl sitting opposite her. Maybe then she could pay attention to stern, mustachioed teacher came into the room, commanding the class to remain silent and sit firmly closing the door. The smallest pang of disappointment throw your heart. It took him a moment to realize he had come. Before the teacher closed the door, she had been saving some hope that Emmet was in his class, too. What was the next hour, French? She glanced at her schedule to check that room was. Just at that moment, a paper airplane flew over your schedule, hit his desk, and landed on the floor with his backpack. She looked to see who had noticed it, but the teacher was busy on a piece of chalk while writing something on the board. Regina looked nervously to his left. When Rob looked at her, I dedicate a wink and a small and charming little wave that made her whole body tense. But he did not seem to have seen or be responsible paper airplane. "Psssst," came a quiet whisper behind him. It was Belle, who indicated to Regina with his chin to pick up the airplane. Regina doubled to reach it and saw his name written in small black letters on the wing. His first note! Already awaiting departure? Not a good sign are in this hell hole until lunch that had to be a joke. Regina check your schedule for the second time and realized with horror that the three morning classes were in this room No. 1-and the three would be taught by the same Mr. Cole. He had freed herself from the board and was walking sleepily through the room. There was no introduction for new- boys and Regina could not decide if he was happy about it or not. Mr. Cole had only print the list of books in each new student desks. When the stapled packet landed in front of Regina, she leaned forward excited to take a look. World history, was read. Evading the punishment of mankind. Hmmm, history had always been his strongest subject, but evading punishment?  
A closer look at the agenda was all it took to see Regina Belle had been good about being in a hellhole: Reading a burden impossible TEST big, bold letters every third class period, and test 30 top-What serious - non tyrant of your choice. Thick black parentheses were drawn in black Sharpie (kind of down) about the tasks that Regina had `lost during the first weeks of class. In the margins, Mr. Cole had written Veme for making your research task. If there was a more effective way to suck your soul, Regina would be scared to find her. At least, I had to Belle sitting back there in the next row. Regina was grateful that the precedent of passing notes SOS already been established. She and Maleficent used to send text messages furtively, but to do here, Regina would definitely have to learn how to fold a paper airplane giant. She tore a page from his notebook and tired of using the Belle as a model. After a challenging origami minutes, another plane landed on his desk. She looked Belle, which shook her head and gave him an even-you-much-to-learn eye roll. Regina shrugged apologetically and turned to open the second note: Oh, and until you are sure of your purpose, you will not want to fly any message related to Emmet towards me. The guy behind you is famous in the football field for his interceptions. Good to know. She had not even seen the friend Emmet, Eddy, go after her. Now she turned a little in his seat until he peered through the corner of his eye. She dared to browse your notebook on the desk and caught his full name. Eddy Frost. "No passage of notes" Mr. Cole said severely, causing Regina turn her head back carefully. "No plagiarism, and without looking at the work of others. I did not push through graduate school just to get a divided attention. "Regina nodded in unison with the other guys just stunned until the third plane run to stop in the middle of his desk. Only 172 minutes to go! One hundred seventy-three torturous minutes later, Regina Belle guided to the cafeteria. "What do you think?" He asked. "They were right," said Regina numb, still recovering from devastating painfully how his first three hours were. "Why would anyone teach such a depressing matter?" "Aw, Cole relax soon. He puts his non-insolence face every time there is a new student. Anyway, "said Belle, pushing Regina," could be worse. You could have been assigned to Mrs. Lucas. "Regina looked into your schedule." I have it in biology in the block in the evening," she said with a sinking feeling in your stomach. While Belle spat a laugh, Regina felt a blow on his shoulder. It was Rob, passing on their way to lunch. Regina would have sprawled on the floor if it was not for her hand reaching it to stabilize. "Easy there." He gave him a quick smile, and she wondered if it would have hit on purpose. But he did not seem so childish. Regina Belle looked to see if she had noticed something. Belle elevate their eyebrows, almost inviting Regina to speak, but none of them said anything. When they crossed the dusty interior windows separating the bleak desolation hall cafeteria, Regina Belle took her elbow. "Avoid fried chicken fillet at all costs" she instructed as they followed the crowd inside the din of the lunch room. "The pizza is good, the chili is good, and borscht is not bad. Like the beef stew? "" I'm vegetarian, "Regina said. She was looking around the tables, looking for two people in particular. Emmet and Rob. She would feel much calmer if he knew where they were for her to eat lunch pretending not to see any of them. But so far, no sightings ... "Vegetarian, huh?" Belle pursed her lips. "Hippies Parent or your own poor attempt at rebellion?" "Uh, no, just do not -" "Would you like meat" Belle led the shoulders of Regina ninety degrees until she was looking straight at Emmet, sitting on a table across the room. Regina let out a long breath. There it was. "Now, that goes for all the meat?" Belle singing aloud. "As if you do not enter arias your teeth does he?" Regina Belle hit and dragged into the lunch line. Belle was chuckling, but Regina was very flushed, which would be terribly obvious in the fluorescent light. "Shut up, he obviously heard you," she whispered. Part of Regina felt good to be making jokes about guys with a friend. Assuming that Belle was his friend. She still felt bad about what happened this morning when she had seen Emmet. That momentum toward him-she still did not understand where it came from, and was now here again. She forced herself to take his eyes off her blonde hair, soft line of his jaw. She refused to be caught staring. She would not give him any reason to insult a second time. "Whatever," Belle scoffed. "He's so focused on that burger, I could not hear the call of Satan." She gestured to Emmet, who if looked intensely focused on chewing his burger. Eliminate that, he looked like someone pretending to be intensely focused on chewing his burger. Regina looked across the table at his friend Emmet, Eddy. He was looking directly at her. When he noticed his eyes, he wiggled his eyebrows in a way that Regina could not decipher but still scared her a little. Regina turned to Belle. "Why does everyone in this school is so weird?" "I will choose not to be offended by that," said Belle, taking a plastic tray and handing one to Regina. "And I'll explain to focus on the fine art of selecting a seat in the cafeteria. You see, you'll never want to sit near ... REGINA beware! "Everything Regina did was take a step back, but when he did she felt the Russian coup two hands on his shoulders. Immediately, she knew she was going to fall. She extended her hand to assert, but all I found was hands someone else tray full of food. Everything was silent with her. She landed with a thud on the floor of the cafeteria, a plate full of borscht on his face.  
When she pulled beet soft enough eyes to see, Regina looked up. The angrier elf ever seen was standing over her. The girl had bleached spiky hair, at least 3 piercings on his face and a look of death. She bared her teeth at Regina and hissed, "If the mere sight of you has not ruined my appetite, I'll buy another lunch." Regina stammer an apology. She tried to get up, but she pressed the heel of her boot heel needle at the foot of Regina. The pain traveling down her leg, and she had to bite her lip to keep from screaming out loud. "Why not just leave that for later," said the girl. "It is enough Tink," Belle said coldly. She reached down to help Regina to stand. Regina made a gesture of pain. The stilettos definitely going to leave a bruise. Tink box hips to face Belle and Regina had the feeling it was not the first time he clashed with antlers. "Friendship with rookie fast, I can see," Tink growled. "This is a very bad behavior, A. Do not you supposed to be tested?" Regina swallowed. Belle had not mentioned anything to be tested, and no sense that forbade her make new friends. But the word was enough to make Belle wield fist and threw a punch that landed in the right eye of Tink. This staggered back, but was Belle who caught the attention of Regina. She began to convulse, her arms thrown up and waving in the air. It was the wrist band, Regina realized with horror. It was sending something of a shock through the body of Belle. Incredible. This was cruel and unusual punishment, for sure. Regina's stomach churned as he looked at his friend's body shudder. She stepped forward to grab Belle just as she crumbled to the ground. "Belle," whispered Regina. "Are you okay?" "Beautifully." Belle's eyes fluttered open, then closed. Regina gasp. Then one of Belle's eyes opened. Have you got scared, right? Aw, that's sweet. Do not worry, the shocks are not going to kill me, "she whispered. "They only make me stronger. Anyway, it was worth giving a black eye that cow, do you know? ""Well, Cut it, Cut it," a gruff voice boomed behind them. Randy was standing at the door, with red face and breathing heavily. It was a little late to cut anything, Regina thought, but then Tink was advancing towards them, their stilettos ringing in the linoleum. The girl had no shame. Was she going to beat Belle in front of Randy? Fortunately, Randy burly arms closed around her first. Tink tried to kick his way to freedom and started screaming. "Somebody better start talking," Randy barked, squeezing until she was languid Tink. "A new idea, the three punishment will be presented tomorrow morning. Cemetery. At dawn! "Randy looked at Tink."You enfriaste already? Tink nodded stiffly, and Randy let go. She reached down to where Belle was still lying in the lap of Regina, his arms crossed over his chest. At first thought Regina Belle was sulking like an angry with a dog shock collar, but after Regina felt a little spasm in the body of Belle and realized that the girl was still at the mercy of wrist band "Come on," said Randy, softer. "Let's shut" She extended her hand to Belle and helped raise her small, trembling body, turning once in the door to repeat his orders to Regina and Tink. "At dawn!" "I'm looking forward to," Tink said softly, bending to lift the bowl of stew meat that had fallen from his tray. She balancing on the head of Regina for a second, then turned around and crush the food in the hair of Regina. Regina could hear the splash of his own mortification while everything Sword &amp; Cross had his glimpse of the new cover girl in stew. "No money," said Tink, taking the smallest camera back pocket of his black jeans. "Di ... stew," she sang, taking some photos in the foreground. "This will look great in my blog" "Nice hat," boo someone from the other side of the cafeteria. Then, embarrassed, Regina rolled her eyes at Emmet, praying that somehow he would have missed the whole scene. But no. He was shaking his head. He looked annoyed. Until then, Regina had thought she had the opportunity to stand and stir until just forgotten the incident-literally. But seeing the reaction of Emmet well, finally made it to break.

She would not cry in front of all these horrible people. She swallowed hard, got up and left. She hurried toward the nearest door, wanting to feel something cold wind in your face. Instead, the southern moisture September the sheltered, choking her as soon as it came out. The sky was that no-color color, as oppressively warm grayish brown it was even hard to see the sun. Regina slowed, but it was so far from the parking lot as he could before stopping completely. She longed to see his battered car there, to sink into the worn seat cover, start the engine, turn up the stereo, and peel the hell away from here. But as she stood in the hot, black pavement, reality settled: she was trapped here, and a pair of huge steel doors separated the world outside Sword &amp; Cross. Moreover, even had a chance to go ... Where would I go? The sickening feeling in his stomach told him all he needed to know. She was already at the last stop, and things were looking pretty bleak. It was as depressing as true: Sword &amp; Cross was all I had. She dropped her head in her hands, knowing he had to return. But when he raised his face in his palms waste reminded him that was still covered in braised Tink. Ugh. First stop, the nearest bathroom. Back inside, Regina slipped into the ladies room just as the door opened. Ruby, who seemed even more perfect now that Regina looked as if she had just gone to dive into a dumpster, squeezed to happen. "Whoops, sorry, dear," she said. Her voice was sweet Southern accent, but her face is wrinkled vision of Regina. "Oh, god, you look terrible. What happened? "What happened? As if the whole school did not already know. The girl was probably playing the fool for Regina relive all the mortifying scene. "Wait five minutes," replied Regina, with more harshness in his voice than he intended. "I'm sure that comments spread like the plague around here"

"You want to use my foundation?" Asked Ruby, raising a blue cosmetic cake. "You have not seen yet, but going to do -." "Thanks, but no" Cut Regina, going to the bathroom. Without looking in the mirror, opened the key. Splashed cold water on his face and finally let it all out. Tears falling, she squeezed the soap dispenser and tried to use some hand full of cheap pink soap to scrub all the stew. But still there was the problem of hair. And his clothes had definitely seen and smelled better. Not that she needed to make a good first impression again. The bathroom door creaked open and Regina squeezed against the wall like a frightened animal. When a stranger entered, Regina stiffened and expect the worst. She had a slim figure, accentuated by an abnormal amount of clothes in layers. His broad face was surrounded by blond curls, and her bright purple lenses staggered when I sniff. She looked quite modest, but the appearance can be deceiving. Both hands were folded on his back in a way that, after the day that Regina had, could not be trusted. "You know, you cannot be here without a permit," said the girl. His calm tone seemed to mean business. "I know." The look in the eyes of the girl confirmed the suspicion that Regina was absolutely impossible to have a break is here. She began to sigh in surrender. "I just ..." "I'm kidding." The girl laughed, rolling her eyes and relaxed posture. "I stole a bit of shampoo from the dressing room for you," she said, showing his hands into harmless appearance two bottles of shampoo and conditioner plastic. "Come," she said, riding a folding chair. "Let us cleanse. Sit down here. "

A medium tone sob, half laugh that she had never done escaped from the lips of Regina. It sounded ah relief. The girl was being nice to her-not just kind of reformatory, but as a kind person regularly! Without any apparent reason. The impression that was almost too much to stand. "Thanks?" Regina was managed to say, still feeling a little defensive. "Oh and you probably need a change of clothes," said the girl, looking down at his black sweater and drawing it over her head to expose an identical sweater underneath. When she saw the surprised look on the face of Regina, she said, "What? I have a hostile immune system. I have to wear many layers. "" Oh, well, you be good without this? "Regina was asking herself, but had not done the right thing just to take off the coat meat was using. "Of course," the girl said, dismissing it. "I have three lowest this. And a couple more in my locker. You are my guest. It hurts to see a vegetarian cover meat. I am quite sympathetic "Regina wondered how this strange wise food preferences, but more than that, she had to ask." Um, why are you being so nice "The girl laughed, sighed, and then shook? His head. "Not everyone at Sword &amp; Cross are whores and fucking." "Huh?" Regina said.  
"Sword &amp; Cross ... sluts and fucking (rhymes: whores &amp; jocks). Nickname average in town for this school. Obviously no real fucking here. I will not press your ears with some of the harshest nickname with which they have come. Regina laughed. "All I mean is, not everyone here is complete idiots." "Only most?" Asked Regina, hating that she already sound so pessimistic. But it had been a long morning, and she had been through a lot, and maybe this girl would not judge her for being a bit surly. To his surprise, the girl smiled. "Exactly. And they of course have given us the rest of us a bad name. "She advanced her hand. "I'm Katherine Van Midas. You can call me Kat. "" What I have, "said Regina, still too exhausted to realize that in a previous life, she should do loose a laugh at the joke of this girl. It sounded as if she had torn from the pages of a Dickens novel, then, was anything reliable about a girl with a name like that you drove to stand with our heads held high. "I'm Regina Mills." "And you all call Regina," Penn said. "And you were transferred from the Dover High School in New Hampshire." "How would you know that?" Regina asked slowly. "I was right?" Kat shrugged. "I'm kidding, I read your file, duh. It is a hobby. "


End file.
